


Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 3

by Watachan



Series: Hijack week [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack Smut Week, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: Cross-dressing</p><p>Hiccup arrive enfin à trouver le courage nécessaire pour inviter la fille qui le fait craquer pour boire un café. Mais est-elle vraiment ce qu'il croit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijack Smut week - Sept. 2015 - Day 3

Hiccup était sous le charme de cette fille. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il la voyait chaque jour à ce café. Une magnifique peau blanche, des cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés, de longues jambes fines, et tout en fait chez elle était juste parfait. Il avait vu de loin qu'elle avait les yeux bleus, mais elle ne les avait pas posés sur lui. Pas encore du moins. Parce qu'il avait fini par se décider, il allait lui offrir un café.

 

Il l'attendait ce jour-là, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, lorsqu'elle apparut enfin. Il se leva et s'approcha du comptoir pour l'aborder alors qu'elle ouvrait son sac en bandoulière.

 

_B-bonjour.

 

Elle releva la tête avec surprise, puis lui accorda un sourire.

 

_Bonjour.

 

_Hum… c'est… je…

 

Il se frappa mentalement. Où étaient donc les cojones qu'il lui avait poussé durant la nuit ? Il rougit en pinçant les lèvres. Il décida alors que c'était le tout pour le tout.

 

_Je… je te trouve très belle et je voudrais t'offrir un café… si tu es d'accord…

 

La jeune fille s'étonna mais hocha la tête avant de sourire à nouveau.

 

_Je ne prends que du chocolat mais je suis d'accord pour un verre… on s'installe à une table ?

 

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à une table avec cette magnifique fille, qui lui dit de simplement l'appeler J. Elle lui avait promis de lui dévoiler son nom une fois qu'ils auraient prit du temps pour se connaître. L'idée lui semblait un peu étrange, mais il était prêt à la suivre.

 

C'est ainsi que commença un rituel. Ils se retrouvaient au café, commandaient et s'installaient à une table pour discuter de ce que bon leur semblaient. Hiccup se rendit vite compte que J était étudiante, comme lui, qu'elle aimait la photo et les enfants, qu'elle avait une petite sœur, et que son père l'avait chassé de la maison le jour de ses 18 ans, pour une raison qu'elle avait dit vouloir garder pour elle pour l'instant. Lui avait parlé de son chien, Krokmou, qui était d'une race de chien géant, de sa mère qui lui avait donné l'envie de devenir vétérinaire, de son père avec qui il arrivait enfin à avoir des conversations normales après des années d'une relation bancale, de sa passion pour la mécanique et construire des tas de choses en général.

 

J restait avec lui pendant des heures, et parfois, au lieu de parler, ils étudiaient ensemble. Il apprit rapidement qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, qu'elle était en deuxième année et, détail peu subtil, qu'elle était célibataire. Plus il était avec elle, plus son béguin se transformait en quelques chose de plus solide, quelque chose qui le poussait à envisager une relation sérieuse. Mais ils ne se voyaient que dans ce café, en soirée, et J semblait préféré que les choses entre eux restent très primaires. Elle avait à peine accepté un baiser sur la joue un soir, alors qu'il espérait l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Et de manière générale, elle semblait inconfortable avec l'idée qu'il puisse se mettre à côté d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas mais acceptait sans rechigner. Qui sait ce qu'elle avait pu vivre pour être si soucieuse de son espace vital ?

 

Puis, il y avait eu ce soir. Il l'attendait comme toujours et lorsqu'elle arriva, il vit à sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était toujours souriante et gai, mais ce soir, elle avait un air sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et elle ne vint pas à sa rencontre, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre à la place. Il s'inquiéta. Avait-il fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Il vint donc jusqu'à elle, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

 

_Salut, J.

 

_Hiccup, il faut qu'on parle.

 

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il s'inquiétait. La veille, alors qu'elle partait, il avait prit sa main et y avait déposé un baiser. En temps normal, il ne s'en serait pas inquiéter, mais vu la réaction de la jeune femme, il avait la gorge asséchée par la peur.

 

_C-c'est à propos du baise-main d'hier ? Je… je sais que je n'aurais pas du, je suis désolé, mais…

 

_Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'était très mignon… mais c'est à propos de nous.

 

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, alors que l'auburn craignait ce qu'il allait entendre.

 

_Je crois que… qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

 

_Q-quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

 

_Parce que… parce qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

 

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en la regardant.

 

_Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? On n'a à peine essayé…

 

_Justement ! Il vaut mieux qu'on arrête avant que tu t'attaches trop… que tu…

 

_J, c'est trop tard. Je suis accroc depuis un moment déjà.

 

Il rougit de ce qu'il avait dit mais soutint le regard surpris de la belle jeune femme. Il ne baisserait pas les yeux, il l'aimait déjà trop, il lui montrerait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent.

 

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on ne se voit plus tout à coup ?

 

Elle détourna la tête et il vit à son expression qu'elle était triste et frustrée. Il leva sa main et prit sa main pâle dans la sienne, capturant effectivement son attention. Elle le regarda puis soupira.

 

_J'ai vu mon père hier, juste après qu'on se soit séparé. Et il… il m'a fait réalisé que je te mentais…

 

Hiccup fronça les sourcils. Elle lui mentait ? Sur quoi ? Depuis quand ?

 

_Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

 

_Oui.

 

_D-depuis quand ?

 

_Depuis le début. Depuis la première fois que tu as du me voir.

 

Il était perplexe et confus à ce stade. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu remonté à plusieurs semaines avant qu'il n'ait le cran de l'aborder. Comment aurait-elle pu lui mentir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas encore vraiment rencontré ?

 

_J, c'est impossible de mentir à quelqu'un à qui on n'a jamais parlé.

 

_Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

 

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Elle passa la porte des toilettes pour hommes, sans même se soucier qu'il puisse y avoir quelqu'un dedans, et ouvrit la première cabine disponible, l'y attendant. Il était légèrement anxieux à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec elle dans une cabine de toilettes publiques mais s'y laissa enfermer quand même. Elle lui prit alors la main et la colla contre sa poitrine. Hiccup rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et essaya de retirer sa main.

 

_Ne te débats pas. Pelote-moi pour voir.

 

_Mais ça va pas ?! Hier encore, tu voulais à peine que je te tienne la main, et là…

 

_Touche je te dis !

 

Voyant qu'il n'osait pas, elle pressa sa main plus fort contre sa poitrine, et Hiccup réalisa alors le manque total de résistance de son sein. Pour avoir déjà toucher la poitrine d'une autre fille, il savait la sensation que sa main devrait normalement rencontrer. Pressant avec ses doigts, il rencontra cette même absence de résistance. Hiccup regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

 

_Que mon apparence n'est qu'un mensonge.

 

_Tu as des faux seins ?

 

J regarda en l'air, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Hiccup voulu la consoler, lui dire qu'il se fichait qu'elle soit plate ou fausse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le regarde dans les yeux.

 

_La vérité, elle est là.

 

Elle guida rapidement sa main jusque sous sa jupe, et là, l'auburn sentit enfin une résistance. Mais c'était le genre qu'on ne devrait pas trouver sous la jupe d'une fille. Il retira sa main, trop rapidement pour que ce soit poli et encore moins discret, et releva la jupe sans réfléchir. Il devint tout pâle. Dans la culotte de J se trouvait un paquet visible, qu'il savait n'appartenir qu'à un garçon. Il lâche le tissu dans sa main et fixa J. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, après une révélation pareille.

 

_T-tu es… u-un homme ?

 

J baissa les yeux et la tête, et acquiesça. Hiccup passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Si son père et ses amis apprenaient ça, il était un homme mort pour le premier, et le sujet de toutes les pires blagues pour les autres.

 

_Je… je ne voulais pas te mentir… tu me plais vraiment, tu es quelqu'un de génial, Hic… et j'espérais… que si… si on passait du… du temps ensemble, tu…

 

Les joues de J étaient couvertes de larmes. Elle -ou plutôt il- avait du mal à parler. Hiccup se laissa glisser le long du mur, jusqu'à être accroupi et fixant le plafond.

 

_Je sais même pas ce que je suis sensé faire…

 

_S-si tu veux me frapper, tu…

 

_Nan, c'est pas mon style. Et je… je suis plutôt non-violent… mais là, c'est juste…

 

Il porta sa main sur sa bouche, une chose lui donnant une peur viscérale soudaine.

 

_Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis… gay ?

 

J se baissa à sa hauteur, secouant la tête. Ses cheveux se collèrent à ses joues humides.

 

_Non ! Tu étais attiré par une fille et je… je t'ai menti, c'est tout.

 

Il posa une main sur le genou d'Hiccup.

 

_Tu n'es pas en tord. C'est moi, uniquement moi.

 

Il se releva en séchant ses joues et en reniflant, puis se tourna vers la porte, la déverrouillant.

 

_Tu peux me détester et me blâmer si ça t'aides à te sentir mieux. Je sais que c'est entièrement ma faute si un truc pareil est arrivé. Je… je te souhaite tout le meilleur, Hic.

 

Puis il s'en alla, laissant l'auburn là, à réfléchir sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'argenté était assis sur un banc, à regarder les élèves passer sans les voir. Révéler à Hiccup qu'il était un homme avait été l'expérience la plus horrible et dure de sa vie, encore pire que le jour où son père avait ruiné son 18e anniversaire en jetant toutes ses affaires dans une valise, qu'il avait alors jeté elle aussi par la fenêtre sans même la fermer. Jack essayait d'oublier les mots horribles que son père avait dit ce jour-là, mais ils venaient le hanter sans cesse. Le revoir quelques jours auparavant n'était absolument pas dans ses plans, encore moins l'entendre le traiter de petite pédale et autres joyeusetés. Mais il l'avait croisé quelques instants à peine après avoir quitté Hiccup pour rentré chez lui. La tête de son paternel annonçait la couleur, et il avait soulevé, sans grande délicatesse ou politesse, le point que Jack avait décidé d'occulter jusqu'à présent : le fait qu'Hiccup pensait qu'il était une fille sans se douter des bijoux de famille sous sa jupe.

 

Il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa gauche, puis quelqu'un d'autre à sa droite, une main se posant sur son épaule.

 

_Jack, dis quelque chose.

 

La voix de son amie Thiana, celle qui ne l'avait jamais jugé pour son penchant vers les tenues féminines.

 

_Tu vas pas ressasser t'ça pendant 10 ans, hein, mon gars ?

 

L'accent australien d'Aster, celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère.

 

Il sentit des doigts un peu trop froid caresser son cou et frissonna. Une autre main vint caresser ses cheveux.

 

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. L'idiot.

 

Jack releva ses yeux, croisant ceux de son voisin depuis plus de 10 ans. Pitch était vu par beaucoup dans leur quartier comme quelqu'un de peu recommandable, à cause de quelques bêtises plus ou moins graves, mais depuis qu'il était devenu père 12 ans auparavant, il avait changé. Pour le meilleur. C'était grâce à lui que Jack n'était pas devenu fou après s'être fait jeter dehors. Sans Pitch, il serait peut-être même mort. Il lui avait ouvert sa porte sans poser de question après la scène qu'avait fait son père, et il ne le remercierait probablement jamais assez de ne pas l'avoir jugé, de l'avoir même soutenu.

 

_Je l'aime vraiment, vous savez.

 

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard, tandis que Jack baissait la tête en fermant les yeux, se retenant de pleurer pour la énième fois de la journée. Aster posa une main sur son épaule.

 

_Tu sais c'qu'on dit ? Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés.

 

_Je sais mais je…

 

Il soupira en se penchant en arrière, mettant ses mains sur son visage. Oublier Hiccup, avec qui il avait passé de si bons moments, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu qu'entre les murs de ce café, il n'était pas encore capable de l'accepter. Si son père n'était pas venu lui faire la moral sur son attitude face à l'auburn, s'il ne lui avait pas rappeler à quel point il était dégoûtant et vicieux de sa part de cacher son sexe à Hiccup, il serait encore au café, à discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. Mais il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder ses beaux yeux verts en face désormais.

 

Il avait plusieurs fois, au cours des derniers jours, voulu rentré dans le café, mais chaque fois, il se disait qu'il n'avait plus le droit de franchir son seuil. Il avait trahi la confiance de quelqu'un, un jeune homme important pour lui, et tout s'était passé dans cette boutique. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'aller jusqu'au comptoir demander un chocolat ? L'envie le démangeait, surtout qu'ils avaient le meilleur chocolat chaud de la ville, et Jack était presque un drogué du chocolat. Alors, il était sur le trottoir de l'autre côté de la rue, à observer l'entrée où des inconnus entraient et sortaient, seuls ou accompagnés, certains avec un gobelet en main. Outre son sentiment de honte, il avait peur de croiser Hiccup. Quelle serait la réaction de l'auburn s'ils se croisaient ? L'ignorerait-il méchamment ? Serait-il injurieux ? Ou ferait-il un scandale devant tout le monde ? Jack n'aurait plus jamais le courage de revenir après ça. Non, définitivement, il ne pourrait plus.

 

Il soupira et se détourna pour rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le stoppa net. Il sursauta en poussant un cri, absolument pas trop aiguë pour un garçon, et se retourna. Là, il vit une jeune femme blonde, ses cheveux tressés sur son épaule, deux grands yeux bleus et les poings sur les hanches.

 

_Tu es bien J ?

 

Jack la regarda avec méfiance. Comme il ne lui répondit pas, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 

_Je pense bien que ce n'est pas ton prénom, mais c'est tout ce qu'Hiccup a pour t'appeler.

 

Il en avait oublié qu'il n'avait jamais dit son vrai nom à l'auburn. Il pinça ses lèvres un instant, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 

_Juste te conduire à une table du café.

 

_Que… pardon ?

 

_Tu m'as bien entendu. On va traverser la rue, commander une boisson et s'installer à une table.

 

_… et tu vas faire quoi ? Me dénoncer à tous les clients et les employés ?

 

Elle sembla surprise et perplexe.

 

_Comment ça, te dénoncer ?

 

_Hiccup… ne t'as pas dis ?

 

_Qu'il y a un pénis sous ta robe ? Si.

 

Jack en rougit, mais heureusement, il n'y avait personne assez près pour l'entendre. Elle enroula alors son bras autour du sien et le força à s'avancer vers un passage pour piétons.

 

_Allez, je ne vais pas te bouffer, je veux juste qu'on s'installe tranquille.

 

Il la laissa le guider jusqu'au comptoir, où une jeune fille blonde avec une très longue tresse lui sourit.

 

_Ça faisait quelques jours que je ne vous avais plus vu !

 

Son badge indiquait « Rapunzel », et il était vrai qu'il la voyait toujours lorsqu'il venait, déjà avant Hiccup. Il lui sourit timidement et hocha la tête.

 

_Vous désirez ?

 

_Hum… un chocolat chaud. Crème et chantilly.

 

Il avait l'impression de passer commande pour la première fois, il se sentait si gêner.

 

_Et le jeune avec vous ?

 

_Oh… il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

 

_Hum… mais il…

 

L'autre jeune femme se racla très fort la gorge à ce moment et il put juste voir qu'elle lançait un regard insistant à la demoiselle derrière le comptoir, qui se tut et alla préparer sa commande. Il fixa la blonde mais ne se permit aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'il eut son gobelet et qu'il eut payé, la blonde lui indiqua d'aller s'installer à une table au fond de la pièce, juste à côté des toilettes. Elle lui avait promis que s'il s'enfuyait, elle se débrouillerait pour trouver son adresse et lui montrerait comme il était dangereux d'énerver Astrid Hofferson. Il obéit donc sans attendre. Hiccup lui avait parler de cette fille, et de ce qu'il en savait, elle mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution. Autant ne pas tenter le diable !

 

Il s'installa donc et, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle déposa juste son gobelet sur la table avant de sortir un foulard de sa poche. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha et fit un geste pour lui mettre sur les yeux, il recula.

 

_A quoi tu joues ?

 

_Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne le porteras que quelques instants.

 

_N-non, c'est hors de question !

 

_Tu veux que je t'oblige à aller chez le dentiste en ruinant ton sourire ?

 

Il fit non de la tête mais recula encore lorsqu'elle essaya de lui nouer le foulard.

 

_J-je ne veux vraiment pas de ça sur les yeux… je… je préfèrerais encore que tu utilises tes mains.

 

_Quel bébé… si ce n'était pas pour lui…

 

Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle mettait déjà sa main gauche sur ses yeux. Il entendit à sa oreille gauche qu'elle déverrouillait l'écran de son portable et pianotait dessus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il craignait le pire. Elle fit un petit rire quelques instants plus tard, ce qui l'inquiéta. Etait-elle complice d'une mauvaise blague que l'auburn voulait lui jouer en vengeance de lui avoir menti ?

 

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

_Tu vas tout de suite le savoir, rassura-t-elle.

 

Elle retira alors sa main et se décala de lui. Il cligna un instant des yeux pour que ses pupilles s'acclimatent à nouveau à la lumière, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne juste à côté de la table. Portant une robe bleue foncés à motifs floraux, un gilet beige, des chaussures brunes et des chaussettes montant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, Jack ouvrit la bouche en reconnaissant Hiccup, qui semblait plus qu'embarrassé de la situation.

 

_Salut, fit-il.

 

_Salut, répondit Jack, encore surpris pour ne pas dire choqué.

 

_Je-hum… j'ai cherché ses derniers jours comment… enfin, je voulais te montrer que ça ne me gênait pas et je ne savais pas comment, et Astrid a pensé que… enfin bref, voilà.

 

Il regarda Jack dans les yeux.

 

_Tu… tu veux bien que… qu'on discute ?

 

Jack n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille lui arriverait, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hiccup veuille encore le revoir. Alors, il hocha la tête, parce qu'il ne demandait que ça. Parler. La jeune blonde tapota affectueusement l'épaule de l'argenté, puis celle de l'auburn avant de s'éclipser. Hiccup s'installa en face de lui et un silence gêné les emballa durant un instant. Jack ne savait pas trop quoi dire, par où commencer.

 

_Hum… vu que je sais une chose vraiment spéciale sur toi, tu… tu pourrais peut-être me dire ton nom maintenant ?

 

C'était demandé d'une voix timide, et l'argenté sentait bien qu'il ne l'exigeait pas mais qu'il voulait vraiment savoir. Il sourit à l'auburn.

 

_Jack, c'est mon prénom.

 

Hiccup sourit. L'autre jeune homme réalisa alors comme ce sourire lui avait manqué, comme la présence de l'auburn lui avait manqué, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il tendit sa main sur la table et alla prendre celle de l'auburn, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

 

_Est-ce que… ça te dérangerait si je venais m'installer à côté de toi ?

 

_N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire… tu peux venir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne… oui, viens.

 

Il retrouvait le jeune homme mal assuré de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Il se leva en poussant son verre tandis qu'Hiccup se poussait pour lui céder la place. Lorsqu'il fut assit, Jack s'approcha de l'auburn et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

 

_Tu m'as manqué.

 

Il sentit le bras de l'autre dans son dos et sa tête sur la sienne.

 

_Je sais, et je suis désolé. Il y avait trop de choses qui tournaient dans ma tête que j'ai absolument pas réagi sur le coup… mais maintenant, c'est plus clair pour moi.

 

Il sentit les lèvres du jeune homme dans ses cheveux blancs, déposant un baiser affectueux, tandis qu'il tendait la main pour à nouveau entrelacer leurs doigts. Jack ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où il ait pu être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. L'auburn avait osé se présenter à lui dans une robe, qui le mettait visiblement très mal à l'aise, pour lui prouver son affection. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui. Il releva la tête et fixa Hiccup.

 

_Mais pour la robe… tu l'as mise ici, ou tu…

 

Hiccup se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux.

 

_Je l'ai mise dans les toilettes, pendant qu'Astrid te faisait patienter… j'avais vraiment peur qu'on… enfin, qu'une femme entre avant que je sois dans la cabine… si tu savais…

 

Il s'en doutait. Trouver une femme dans les toilettes des hommes et c'était les sifflements appréciatifs, mais un homme chez les femmes, c'était les cris outrés et les objets qui volaient contre le malheureux.

 

_Est-ce que tu es gêné de porter ces habits ?

 

Hiccup se raidit contre lui et il frotta son nez contre le cou tacheté.

 

_Dis-moi franchement. J'aime porter ce genre de fringues, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'attends la même chose de toi.

 

Il se détacha de lui et regarda l'auburn droit dans les yeux.

 

_On est là pour être sincère l'un envers l'autre, non ?

 

Hiccup hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

 

_En fait, c'est… c'est confortable mais je… je me sens vraiment comme… comme si j'allais me ridiculiser à tout instant.

 

_Je vois, lui sourit-il. Où sont tes vêtements normaux ?

 

Hiccup passa sa main sous la table et en sortit ce qu'il reconnu comme le sac de cours de l'auburn. Jack lui prit alors la main et l'emmena aux toilettes. Il appréciait vraiment l'effort qu'avait fait Hiccup, mais le savoir stressé et gêné de ses vêtements ne lui plaisait pas. Il préférait avoir un rendez-vous où ils seraient tous les deux à l'aise.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack aurait peut-être du s'inquiéter que son petit ami ne soit pas dérangé par ses habitudes vestimentaires particulières, mais il avait vite compris quand, quelques semaines après qu'ils aient couché ensemble pour la première fois, Hiccup n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever la jupe que Jack portait à ce moment. Il s'était alors rendu compte que cette simple pièce de vêtement avait un effet bien particulier sur l'auburn. Il n'avait jamais vu son amant aussi passionné et brutal lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était comme si la jupe réveillait un instinct primitif chez lui.

 

Depuis, Jack avait bien compris que s'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre et que l'argenté avait le malheur de trop découvrir ses jambes fines, ou avait un air un peu trop sensuel, l'auburn était du genre à lui sauter dessus pour le déshabiller, en partie. Jack en jouait parfois pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et s'amusait à repousser l'auburn pour l'amener où il voulait. Il aimait d'ailleurs ça, tourmenter son petit ami avant de lui accorder la délivrance.

 

Dans la chambre de l'auburn, où des gémissements remplissaient la pièce, l'argenté était dos contre le matelas, une robe bleue claire encore sur lui, tandis que l'auburn était nu au dessus de lui, tenant ses hanches en s'enfonçant en lui dans un rythme soutenu. Jack avait appris à aimer le traitement parfois bestial que son corps subissait, mais il avait besoin de mettre le holà.

 

_H-Hi-Hic ! D-doucement… plus dou-doucement…

 

L'autre se stoppa à ses mots et regarda son partenaire en reprenant son souffle.

 

_Dés-olé, j'ai un peu perdu la tête.

 

Jack rigola et se redressa avec ses bras.

 

_Un peu, Hic ?

 

Il lui fit un regard qui se voulait moqueur et l'auburn se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Jack se rapprocha et enlaça son cou, posant son menton sur son épaule.

 

_Je devrais peut-être enlever cette robe ?

 

_Si elle te gêne, vas-y.

 

Il regarda l'auburn dans les yeux, surpris qu'il accepte si facilement.

 

_Tu serais prêt à me laisser enlever ton exciteur numéro 1 ?

 

_Ce mot n'existe même pas, Jack. Et je… je trouve que c'est cruel pour toi que je ne te demande jamais si tu es d'accord pour… ça.

 

Jack n'en revenait pas. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir atteint le bout de la tendresse et du côté adorable de l'auburn, voilà qu'il était encore une fois touché. Il adorait Hiccup, tellement. Il l'enlaça encore et enfouit son nez dans son cou, tandis qu'il bougeait ses hanches, faisant hoqueter l'auburn.

 

_Ça m'excite de te voir dans tous tes états pour quelques mètres de tissus, confessa-t-il doucement à son oreille. Reprends. J'adore quand tu te comportes comme une bête en chaleur avec moi.

 

_Une bête en chaleur ?

 

Il sentit l'ahurissement dans la voix de l'auburn.

 

_C'était un compliment, bébé.

 

Il se fit alors plaquer sur le matelas, surplombé par l'auburn.

 

_OK, mais rappelles-toi bien que c'est toi qui me l'a demandé.

 

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses jambes se faire remonter sur les épaules de son partenaire. Il était trop perdu dans le regard de l'auburn, où la douceur avait fait place à quelque chose d'autre, de plus primitif. Il le savait, il allait en partie regretter ses paroles. Mais quand il sentit les mouvements en lui, profonds et rapides, il s'en ficha.

 

Tout ce qu'il comptait à ce moment, c'était qu'il était avec le jeune homme qu'il aimait. Que ce jeune homme l'aimait aussi, et qu'il lui prouvait par l'union de leurs corps. Qu'il semble avoir un fétiche pour les vêtements féminins n'était pas dérangeant, pas trop en tout cas. Jack ne s'en plaindrait pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, Hiccup à ses deux pieds intacts ici. Je me suis dis que porter une robe alors qu'il n'a pas l'habitude était déjà assez gênant comme ça, inutile qu'il ait visiblement une jambe différente de l'autre.
> 
> Je réalise que ça aurait pu être un point intéressant pour qu'ils aient chacun un petit secret qu'ils ne veulent pas dévoiler comme ça à n'importe qui, mais la flemme de tout réécrire...


End file.
